


April Showers

by Neonbat



Series: BDSM Husbands [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Creampie, Dom Bucky Barnes, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Orgasm Torture, Piss Denial, Piss Desperation, Pissing in Public, Public teasing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, come dripping, oversentivity torture, public, smoopy end to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: That wholesome upstanding citizen thing always made Bucky snicker looking at his Stevie. Because he knew what his baby craved. Been gaggin' for it since they were teens and all new inventive ways. And now? Now they had the bodies that could stand up to some real fun.Fuck, if people only knew.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: BDSM Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064852
Comments: 21
Kudos: 333





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no literal excuse for this. I absolutely wrote filth while I should be writing about a billion other things.  
> I swear I write serious things sometimes 😂
> 
> This is definitely not betaed.

"Buck..I..fuck." 

It was hell. A hell so sweet Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to burn or beg for mercy. They both knew he'd do both. 

"What? I need'ta clothes pin it or something? 'm not done yet." Bucky's flippant reply built a quiet keen on the back of Steve's throat. Bucky continued to browse through the grocery, as if Steve wasn't floating up to his eyeballs and had a cockcage gripped mercilessly around his cock for the past two hours. 

Steve shuffled behind him, breathing through his nose to try and will the desperation away. 

This was new territory. They'd done cock cages before, they'd done public scenes, even dabbled in piss denial here and there, but not all combined at once. From the vaguely smug look on Bucky's face, Steve knew Bucky loved every minute of his suffering. 

Hidden by a display of cereal boxes, Steve groped at his crotch, squeezing the unyieldy cage as if it might stem the few drops of urine that leaked into his boxers. 

The sharp sting of metal fingers against his right asscheek tore his hand away, shivering at the lingering burn."S-Sorry."

"Do that again and next time I'll put a diaper on you, sweet cheeks." Bucky crowded behind him, growling into his ear. "Imagine that, Captain America needing to be strapped into some Huggies 'cause he can't control his dick." Shame burned at Steve's cheeks under the onslaught, cock trying and failing to swell in the tight sheath of metal.

Steve shook his head, staring down at the floor hoping it would open up and swallow him whole."I can..I can control it." He protested quietly, conscious of the milling passer-bys that blessedly didn't turn down the aisle.

"You better." Bucky's metal hand groped his ass briefly before departing, turning back to the shelves to cooly select his sugary cereal and a box of poptarts.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Steve could swear Bucky walked slower after that. Picked up things from the shelves, read over labels, shopping as if Bucky didn't normally sprint through as if he was competing on Supermarket Sweep.

Every step felt like it would be the one to make him lose control. The weight of the massive amount of water that had been funneled into him earlier settled like a lead weight in his bladder. If it wasn't for his hoodie, the bulge of his lower abdomen would be visible to all. It was obscene to look at, how his body stretched to accommodate the sheer amount of fluid. He didn't think a regular human being could have done it. Their bladder would have burst or they'd have wet themselves long before. 

Testing their body's limits was a favorite pastime, pushing sensation higher and higher. And God it felt good. 

Finally, Bucky steered them towards the checkout lanes. Steve had almost settled when Bucky leaned into his back, wrapping his arms around his waist in a caring embrace. To anyone else it would have looked like a normal couple sharing a cuddle while waiting in line. What they couldn't see was Bucky pushing his forearm into Steve's ballooned bladder, or the dark smile hidden against Steve's nape. 

"Look pregnant with all that piss in you. Bet if I squeezed you'd pop right here. Piddle all over yourself like a dog." Bucky whispered against his skin, pressing just close enough where Steve could feel the outline of Bucky's thick, rigid dick hidden by his own sweatshirt. 

Steve bit down whimper, looking ahead as if his body wasn't trying to turn inside out to seek relief.

Bucky pushed a little harder and Steve's breath hitched. He clenched up his muscles in time to stutter the barely there stream that wet his boxers. He might have been allowed to wear dark underwear, but Bucky had pointedly laid out his tight-fit khakis for this venture. There already had to be a damp spot just hidden by his hoodie, anymore and everyone would know. See how depraved he was. 

Fuck, if they were recognized — 

"Baby, pay attention." Bucky's light reminder held a dark promise as Bucky turned to share a small chuckle with the person behind them."Always got his head in the clouds." He heard Bucky say, probably with one of his easy smiles. 

Steve advanced, only to have Bucky settle his hand back on his hip and say,"Forgot the milk, you got this right? I'll be right back." Before he could protest Bucky was already striding off, leaving Steve with a cart full of groceries and the desire to weep. 

He cast a morose gaze to the cart, steeled himself, and bent over. Steve gasped, nearly dropping the package of frozen chicken breasts as the urgency abruptly doubled. Shaking, he straightened, offering a strained smile to the checkout attendant that looked increasingly annoyed with Steve's behavior 

"S-Sorry, bad back." He lied, relieved to see their face soften. Still, he was left with a Herculean task he faced like a soldier marching off to war. 

Every item was agony. He pressed his thighs together, willing his cock to hold on. No matter how hard he tried, every once in a while he leaked. He could feel the dampness of his boxers and pants sticking to him, body-hot wetness rapidly cooled by the brisk A/C of the supermarket. 

When the last item hit the conveyor belt, Bucky reappeared with a gallon of milk in tow. "Got it, sorry baby." He leaned in, smacking a sweet kiss to his cheek that had the old lady a lane over cooing. 

"Wish my grandson would find someone like you two." She fretted, pulled in by Bucky's magnetic nature. Steve was all too aware of how enthralling Bucky could be, on and off the battlefield. As deadly with his smile as he was with a knife. 

Ducking his head, Bucky fished out his wallet to pass a few bills to the cashier."Careful what you wish for, we're more of a handful than we look, ain't that right Stevie?" Bucky looped an arm around his waist and reeled him in, hip to hip.

Steve flashed a smile and nodded, doing his best to fake it, but God he wasn't as charismatic as Bucky. Never had been. Oh he could mime it okay when he had to make a TV appearance or do a speech, but he'd never possessed the ease with people Buck had. 

After a few more pleasantries and getting their change, the end was finally insight. 

As soon as he put the last bag in the backseat of their SUV, Bucky struck. Abruptly, Steve found himself pinned to the door, bracketed by Bucky's strong body. One of Bucky's knees slid between his legs, pushing hard up against his balls that were bulged out with a length of silicone cording. Only Bucky's mouth on his kept him from screaming. 

Bucky kissed him like he was trying to crawl inside him. Tongue sliding around his mouth mapping every corner. Bucky was fucking him with his mouth, delving hard enough even their advanced lungs started to strain. 

Dimly, he realized the purpose of Bucky parking so far away in the shadow of a nearby building. He must have planned this all along. To corner him when he was at his most desperate. To tease him to the brink. 

They parted with a gasp, and Bucky's hands were already sliding up under his hoodie to tug it up, bearing his stomach to the world. 

"Fuck, look at you." Bucky palmed the football sized protrusion, kneading it with sadistic glee. "Looks like I knocked you up." He tittered, pushing his palm flat and pressing until Steve saw stars. 

"Oh-oh god, Bucky, please, I can't... I'll go." Steve whined, but despite his agonized pleas he never Safe-worded. He'd never safe worded, not once, even when Bucky had to pull the plug himself. He was a reckless idiot when it came to Bucky Barnes. The man could take him apart piece by piece and Steve would only kiss him when he was finally put back together again. 

Bucky snorted, biting into the curve of Steve's neck."What's a matter gorgeous? Can't take a little teasing? You going to pop just from a little groping?"

By some miracle, Bucky backed off, which Steve should have found suspicious. He should have known. 

"Other side babydoll, open the car doors and stand between them." The orders were confusing. Why would he?... It wasn't until he was standing between the open doors, hidden by the south wall of the building and their large SUV did Steve realize why. Someone could still see them if they angled themselves right, but to the casual glance they were all but hidden. 

Which was why he wasn't all that surprised when Bucky stood behind him and unceremoniously tugged his pants down to his ankles. "Lean forward, spread those cheeks for me. Want to see that slutty hole." 

Steve glanced behind him, swallowing hard. Bucky dipped his hand into his pocket, drawing out a packet of lube with a wicked smile. Steve couldn't get his hands on his ass fast enough, leaning forward to press his chest to the car while palming his pert cheeks so wide he could feel the tug against his asshole. 

"Christ, Buck…" He breathed, his trapped cock dribbling precome from the tiny slit against the tip of his dick.

Bucky hummed his approval, kneeling to bite just shy of Steve's hole."Look at you, spreadin' your ass like a back alley hooker. This get you hot Stevie? Want someone to find you like this? All needy for my cock?" Despite Steve shaking his head, Bucky went on." Yeah you do. Want everyone to see what a good bitch you are. Take dick like a champ, babydoll." And just to be a jerk, Bucky leaned forward to lick a solitary stripe from his balls to his tailbone before standing back up, leaving him wanting.

Snickering as Steve's whines, Bucky popped his metal fingers flat against Steve's pucker. It startled Steve so much his hands slipped, asshole stinging. 

Another smack, this time against his thigh hastily corrected him to palming his ass wide once more. 

"Good boy, stay just like that for me." Steve heard the crinkling of the packet and seconds later Bucky's slicked up fingers rubbed at him. Bucky didn't waste time, not when they both knew what he could take. Bucky slipped two unyieldy metal fingers into him so fast the burn had Steve keening. 

Bucky's flesh hand clamped over his mouth, while Bucky warned,"Keep on like that and someone will see," Even as his fingers started pumping his fingers into Steve hard enough to have his legs quaking. 

Bucky scissored his fingers, tugged at his rim, and pushed in as deep as he could and then some, driving Steve wild on just two fingers. All too soon the fingers were gone, and Bucky emptied the rest of the packet into his hand. 

Steve didn't need fingers anymore to get him ready, not when he wanted the pain of the stretch, but they still had a drive ahead of them. Bucky had made sure to go to a grocery one the other side of the city, a strategic choice with a higher chance of anonymity.

"Arch that back, stick out your ass like the good little slut you are." Steve hardly had time to comply before Bucky's cockhead lined up against his twitching furl.

"That's it beautiful, this has been what you've been wantin' ain't it?" Bucky crooned, rubbing his blunt tip against Steve's hole until all he could do was puff hot breaths against the side of the car. 

"Give it to me Buck, come on, right here — " Steve's reply died on his lips as Bucky pushed in, one quick, deep jab that had half of Bucky's sizable length buried in his heat in one fell swoop.

He gasped, hands spasming around the meat of his own cheeks, not wanting to earn Bucky's ire by slipping again. But oh. He loved it like this. Loved the sting, the burn, Bucky's fat cock forcing his channel wide until there was no escape.

"Yeah that's it baby, take my cock like a good little slut. Always so ready for it." Bucky grit out behind him, iron grip settling on his slender hips. "Got a body made for my dick, don't you? Been dyin' for it since the thirties."

Burning under the onslaught, Steve nodded frantically."Yes, oh God Buck, always want it. Always want you. Always feel so good," He was babbling but at this point he didn't care. Jesus Christ himself could lower from the sky and Steve wouldn't stop begging Bucky for more. 

He'd never expected how intense it would feel to have Bucky drilling him while his bladder was as bloated as Tony's ego. He was leaking with every thrust, golden little droplets hitting the car and the pavement like spring rain.

Abruptly Bucky pulled out, and Steve near sobbed, whole body quivering. Despite his best effort a stronger stream spurted from the tip of his cock that had his knees buckling. Only Bucky's strong grip on his waist kept him upright.

With a dark chuckle, Bucky roughly shoved back in."What's a matter baby? Can't control it? How shameless you gunna be? Pissin' all over the car in public?" It wasn't fair how calm and collected Bucky sounded, but Steve knew better. When Bucky got like this, good and mean, mouthy, it meant he was just as riled up. Just as hungry.

"Fuck, look at you, taking it while you're puffed up like a Macy's Day Balloon." 

It was frenzied, animalistic. Base. And so, so good. Bucky had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep Steve from screaming the cops down on them. But that was half the fun. The What If.

What if people caught them like this? Caught Captain America in a back alley, caged, and pissing all over himself while taking his husband's cock like it was his sole purpose on earth? It shouldn't make him so hot he felt like his cock was going to rip the cage in two, but by now they both knew how much of a deviant he was. How much he'd always been. Back then he'd punch any jerk that had the nerve to wolf-whistle at him for being small and 'pretty' only to go home and ride Bucky until his lungs cried uncle. 

Because Buck? Buck knew what he needed.

Steve licked and sucked at Bucky's palm until two rough fingers were shoved into his mouth, pressing down on the back of his tongue until he gagged, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Keep your hands on that ass, keep'em spread." Bucky growled in his ear, gagging him on his fingers once more. Steve only moaned, fingernails digging into his cheeks as Bucky railed him like he was trying to drill a hole straight through his gut. 

The hand from his waist moved, and Steve whined around the metal digits suppressing his tongue, forcing drool all over his chin. "Shhh baby, goin' to help you." Bucky crooned, and his palm skimmed over Steve's abdomen. "You know I always take care of you, doll."

Steve knew what was coming, and still he wasn't prepared for the searing hot rush of urgency that locked his body up around Bucky's cock as Bucky gripped. Grabbing his hand over the bulge of Steve's stomach and pushing down with enough force to steal the air from Steve's stomach. 

His vision whited out, and Steve quaked. He felt his body give it up in a rush, a waterfall that poured and poured. And Bucky kept pushing and squeezing, even as he adjusted his hips to slam into Steve's prostate. 

It hurt. A mind-numbing pain that was as much pleasure as it was agony. Steve didn't even breathe, lost to the pull of urine trying to escape his body faster than his urethra would allow. 

"Fuck," Bucky whispered, awed as the puddle grew and grew underneath their feet. His fingers dug deeper, pulling a mindless whimper from Steve's stretched lips.

Steve didn't know how long it went for, only that when Bucky went rigid and the hot stream of his come painted his insides, Steve's purpling cock was still dribbling with every swing. 

But Bucky wasn't done. It would have been too easy. No, Bucky withdrew with a rough cuss and plunged his fingers right into Steve's jizz-filled hole. This time, Steve did scream, teeth clamping down on Bucky's metal fingers. 

Bucky fucked his fingers against his spot hard enough it squelched Bucky's come right out of him, joining the mess between their legs. He alternated between stabbing thrusts to rubbing in tight, furious circles, never letting up even when Steve's strength failed him and let his hands fall from his cheeks.

He slumped against the car, panting and crying around the invasion of his mouth and ass. His cock and ass were breaking. Even his body had to have limits? There was nowhere for his molten arousal to go, only pooling hotter and hotter as the cage squeezed his cock in a steel grip, as if Bucky had two metal hands now controlling his body. 

"Fuck, baby, so hot. Such a fuckin' mess, so sloppy and wet." Bucky's voice raked over his over sensitive skin, pushing him higher.

When it happened, Steve wasn't even aware of it. Only Bucky's bitten off," — that's it, fuck, look so good comin'," made him aware of his cock's futile twitching. He came despite being unable to fill, the rush of milky sperm trying to flow past the small slit but there was just too much. He and Bucky came buckets thanks to the serum, and he was even worse than Buck, almost comically so. It flowed around the head of his cock, oozing into the cage and flowing down the painfully tight rings. His balls spasmed in their vice, aching more now that he was coming than they ever had before.

Steve whimpered piteously against Bucky's fingertips as Bucky kept abusing his fucked out asshole, scissoring and tugging his rim wide, all the while he dripped come like a leaky faucet. 

"That's it baby, look so perfect stretched out like this. Can see right through you." Bucky's knees hit the pavement, uncaring of the mess Steve had made. And God, knowing Bucky was kneeling right there in a puddle of come and piss — 

"Buck", Steve cried, hiccuping around an overstimulated sob as Bucky licked at his puffy, swollen rim. Not that it made Bucky stop, if anything, Bucky just tugged him wider, tonguing against his ruby red walls. 

Things went fuzzy from there on. Steve didn't know when Bucky stopped, or even when he was lifted in strong arms to tuck him lovingly into the backseat. Only that he blinked awake when they were in the safety of their little garage nestled under their modest two-bedroom in a quiet part of town. 

"Shhh, I got you Stevie, did so good for me." Bucky whispered, hefting him into his arms as if he was still a ninety-pound asthmatic with bird bones. 

Blessedly, Bucky must have taken the cockcage and silicone binding off at some point, yet even still Steve groaned as his crotch gave an unhappy throb when he was jostled. 

"I know, beautiful. I'll run you a nice bath and you can relax while I get the food up. Gunna make you somethin' nice, take real good care of you." Bucky murmured against his hair while ascending the steps to the backdoor. The familiar smell of old wood, their leather couch, and Bucky's gun oil tugged some of the aches and pains from his muscles, and Steve sighed. 

"...love you." He whispered while wrapping his hands around Bucky's strong shoulders and placing a lazy open-mouthed kiss against his neck. 

Bucky chuckled quietly, nudging the door open, the sound of claws on wood greeting them as Spangle heaved himself from the couch, over-excited as if the retired military dog was still a puppy.

"Love you too, doll face."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter? : Neonbat666


End file.
